Courting Troubles
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Shin, after seeing the girl of his affections with Toma, decides it's time to make his move. On the spur of the moment he decides to ask Ikki for advice. Little did he know what he was getting into: four stalkers, intensive training, and a strict "war general" Ikki. Will he win the girl of his affections? Will he even survive Ikki's training?
1. Chapter 1

Important A/N: Yup! Another Amnesia fic, I am on a roll! Anyways, in this fic there is multi-pairing, which means I have basically duplicated the heroine, and made them different characters (they're sisters with different mothers, which fits how her father is, imo) and made all the routes happen in one world. This way all of them can be happy in the same world. So basically the pairs are: Ikki/Rine, Shin/Rin, and Kent/Rena. Also, I know Shin seems a little OOC about being nervous to ask Rin out, but from what I see in the games he switches from being forceful to shy and back. Also, Waka is going to be a combination of the Spade/Joker/Clover Wakas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia.

* * *

Courting Troubles

It was a pretty average day at the maid and butler cafe for Shin. In fact one could call it monotonous. Even Ikki's fan girls didn't make anything exciting. Dealing with them was the same as dealing with trash to Shin, except they talked back when he threw them out. But unfortunately for the dark haired lad things just had to go downhill and make him wish it was a monotonous day.

Shin was shocked, to say the least, to see his childhood friend and crush, Rin, as a customer here. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was she was with Toma. Sure he was told they were like siblings, after all, Toma was Rin's ex-step-brother. But that didn't comfort Shin, not in the least. He wanted to storm over there and break them apart, via flipping a table. But he didn't. He held back. He clenched his fist and went to the back of the cafe to try and cool down.

That didn't really help. Shin couldn't keep himself from taking glances at Rin and Toma. And to make matters worse he caught her smiling at Toma! That sent a pain in his heart. And to top it all off he got in trouble with Waka... several times. Nope, this wasn't a good day at all.

_Later..._

Shin sighed as he washed his hands after cleaning up a mess. Today was a bad day in all aspects for the teen.

"Hm, that sounds like a forlorn sigh," a deep voice spoke to his left.

Shin startled and looked to see that the one who spoke was Ikki with a teasing grin on his lips. Not exactly who he wanted to see. The popular college student had gotten worse at teasing him since he started dating Rine. He was just so happy, and quite frankly it was creepy to Shin (well, at least he _claimed _it was creepy), which he never failed to mention every chance he got to him.

"You're creepy," Shin glared.

Ikki chuckled. "I wonder when I heard that? Oh, yes, every day I work here with you."

Shin sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Ikki."

Ikki frowned. "What's wrong? You look like your puppy just got kicked."

Shin sighed. _'Just let it go!' _he wanted to scream.

"Well, Shin, you better tell me while you got the chance, as I'm leaving soon."

Shin swung his head around to look wide-eyed at the silver haired man. "You're quitting!?"

Ikki gave him a look. "No, I'm taking the day early off so I can pick Rine up at the train station. She's coming back home today from visiting her mother, remember?"

Shin looked down at the sink. "Ah, right."

Ikki hummed in thought. "Something must be seriously bothering you."

Shin shook his head. "It's none of you-" he stopped midsentence as a thought entered his head. Ikki was dating Rine, who was Rin's half-sister. Also, Ikki was an expert in the field of romance. He really didn't want to ask Ikki for help, as he would never live this down. And it just wasn't his style. But he was just so desperate...

Shin suddenly spun around to face Ikki, clearly shocking the other man. "Give me advice on how to court a girl!" he almost yelled.

All Ikki did was stare at him wide-eyed. This was obviously not what he was expecting.

"Ikki?" Shin asked almost irritated.

Ikki blinked. "I never expected this..." he mumbled, but soon put on a smile. "Sure, I'll help you. But let's talk about it later. You're going to Ken's to be tutored in math today, right? I am planning on going over there later myself after seeing Rine to Rena's place. So, we'll talk there, alright?"

Shin nodded. "Sounds good."

"Shin!" came Waka's angry voice.

Shin turned his attention to Waka, who was glaring at him. "Sir!" he quickly responded.

Waka walked over to him and glared down at him. "You are going through basic training again! You will have to read the first chapter of _Business is War _out loud and say "the customers are the enemy" 100 times before you can go home!"

"Yes, sir!" Shin replied.

"Now, get back to work!" Waka ordered then left.

"Have fun," Ikki grinned and then left as well.

Shin sighed. He just hoped he wouldn't regret asking Ikki for advice...

* * *

_Later..._

Shin was at Kent's house studying math. He was sitting on the floor with his books on the table. Kent was standing opposite of him, barking things at him like a war general or something. Now, this wasn't how normally Kent was. If someone wasn't serious in studying he would have nothing to do with them, but Shin was different as they had in some way become friends. So he was going to help him even if that meant being a war general.

"Kent, you're harsh," Shin complained, giving him a look. "And why are you standing there like that?"

Kent's expression remained unchanged. "Stop criticizing my methods and concentrate more on solving the problems. But I will let you know why I am doing it this way... Because you are too hard headed and leave me no choice, but to resort to this method. Now, answer my question."

Shin sighed, but complied.

"Be prepared to face the consequences," Ikki's voice sounded from behind Kent.

Kent looked over his shoulder to see his best friend smirking at him. "How underhanded."

"All is fair in love and war. Now, prepare yourself," Ikki threatened once more.

"I refuse to surrender," Kent replied.

Shin just rolled his eyes at their role-play. They didn't just look like cos-players, but they acted like ones too. Not like he was one to talk though...

Ikki looked down at Shin. "What? No smart remark? You must have quite some problem."

Kent glanced at Shin. "What are you talking about, Ikkyuu?"

"Ah, Shin asked me for some advice on how to court a girl. For him to even ask me it must be serious."

Kent nodded. "I see. That explains his lack of focus today."

"Well, Ken, is he at a stopping place?"

Kent sighed and closed his book. "If we are or not it makes no difference, he is out of it now."

Ikki chuckled. "That's bad if even you're aware of it, Ken."

Kent went to get them all some tea and soon they were all sitting at the table, drinking it. Kent kept eyeing Ikki which didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired man.

"What is it, Ken?" Ikki asked.

"Aren't you in a sour mood because Rine had to go to Rena's and you couldn't spend much time with her?"

Ikki smiled. "I am that transparent, eh? Well, truthfully yes, but Shin asking me for advice picked up my mood," Ikki replied and then turned to Shin. "Speaking of which, mind telling us who and the surrounding circumstances."

Shin looked to the side and blushed. "Yeah..."

Silence passed.

Shin looked up at the expectant faces of Ikki and Kent, well as expectant as they could get. He sighed once more and begun. "Well, she's Rin."

"Ah, Rine and Rena's half-sister. Seems like us three have the same taste in women," Ikki smirked.

"Yeah... Well, she's my childhood friend too. Toma, her, and I would play together all the time."

"I remember Rine telling me that you three did. And let me guess, you have recently thought of her as a woman instead of just your friend."

Shin blinked at Ikki, before looking away in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah... How did you-?"

"Classic story," Ikki explained with a smile.

"Oh... Well, I saw her in the cafe with Toma today..." Shin further explained.

Ikki thought back. "I remember seeing them too. Ah, I see, you have competition now, so it's desperate times. And here I thought you trusted me more."

Shin glared at Ikki. "Why should I trust you!? You constantly tease me!"

Ikki grinned. "You obviously do to some degree as you're asking for my advice."

Shin was about to refute that, but closed his mouth when he realized that he couldn't.

Ikki ignored the dark haired teen and went into thought. "Hm, this is more of a problem than I thought. It's not just someone totally inexperienced in love. But someone totally inexperienced who has a rival."

Shin gave Ikki a look. "I'm not totally inexperienced."

Ikki shot him a look of his own. "Have you ever dated a girl?"

Shin reluctantly shook his head.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Another slow shake.

"Have you ever confessed to a girl?"

Another slow shake.

"You are totally inexperienced."

Shin looked down and blushed.

Kent, who had been quiet this whole time, finally decided to speak. "I read that in male-female relationships of this nature that-"

"Don't listen to Ken, Shin. You'll never get her if you do," Ikki stated as he closed his eyes.

Shin turned his attention back to Ikki. "But isn't Kent dating Rena? Surely he knows something."

Ikki opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the younger man. "I don't know how he got her. They are just two peas in a pod is all I can say."

"Huh?"

Ikki sighed. "Shin, I think you agree, that being totally awkward and making her wonder if you even like her is not the way to go."

Shin looked down. "Ah, right..." he slowly responded.

Kent shrugged. "It worked out for us."

Ikki chuckled. "All the more to say she was meant for you Ken as you still don't know much more on romance than you did then."

Kent hummed, but didn't respond.

Ikki went back into thought. "Well, I can give you some pointers, but it's not going to work out unless we get her to go on a date with you..." Suddenly a thought entered Ikki's head. "I got it! You'll ask Rin out on a date, and I will observe you. Based on what I see I will give you pointers in the areas that you need to improve upon. How's that?"

Shin gave Ikki a skeptical look. "How will you do that without standing out like a sore thumb?"

"I'll just take Rine with me like it's a date. Rin wouldn't think any of it then," Ikki shrugged.

"Hm, I don't know..."

"What other option do you have?"

Shin gave him a look. "Just give me advice."

Ikki frowned. "Normally I would, but this is pretty serious. We can't afford to mess up."

"We?" Shin questioned.

"Yes, "we", as we are now a part of this too."

Kent looked at Ikki. "When did I become a part of this?"

"Since you know all about it," Ikki grinned.

"Hm..."

Shin frowned. "This sounds like a repeat of that time we spied on Kent and Rena."

Ikki thought back. "Now that you mention it..."

Kent jerked his head up. "You spied on me?"

Ikki waved his hand. "It's nothing."

"And wasn't my idea," Shin defended.

"Don't be a spoiled sport," Ikki said while turning his attention to Shin.

"That has nothing to do with it. I'm not taking blame for what I didn't do," Shin shot back.

"But you did go, so you're as much to blame," Ikki grinned.

Kent cleared his throat. "I put nothing pass you two."

Ikki laughed. "Yes, we do get into amusing situations."

Shin glared at Kent. "It has nothing to do with me!"

Ikki laughed again. "Ah, Ken, we best be careful with Shin right now. He's too stressed to handle much."

Shin huffed, but didn't say anything.

"Anyways," Ikki began. "Shin, tomorrow you are working with Rin, so ask her after work to go on a date. I'm working as well, so I'll give you pointers and back-up, okay?"

Shin nodded. He was obviously a little nervous about tomorrow.

_A little while later..._

"Well," Ikki started while standing up. "I have to go and pick up Rine. See you, tomorrow."

Kent stood up. "Ikkyuu, don't forget the new math puzzle."

Ikki stopped walking and took it. "Ah, yes." He then reached in his coat and pulled out a completed one from Kent. "Here it is."

Kent took it and glanced over it. "You got it right."

Ikki smirked. "Of course. This one better be harder."

Kent nodded. "It is. I'm sure even you will have trouble solving it."

Ikki smiled. "I'll get it correct," he promised and then left.

Shin shook his head. "You two and your math puzzles," he grumbled.

"Ah, Shin," Kent said while turning to the teen. "I have a math puzzle for you to solve," he stated and handed the puzzle to him.

Shin looked and just stared at it. Now, Shin was smart and well-studied, and made good grades. But he was lost. "This is..."

"Have fun."

"Yeah..."

* * *

_At Ikki's place..._

Ikki and Rine had returned and they were drinking some tea. Normally Ikki would have been drinking coffee, but Rine was making him drink healthier. Well, at least keeping him from drinking coffee at night!

Ikki placed his cup down and turned to his girlfriend. He took a minute to admire her. He couldn't help it since she looked so cute in her light pink dress. She had a matching flower in her pinkish hair, which had grown since they had started dating and it now reach her thighs. She noticed his stare and blushed, which made him chuckle. He was about to tease her when a thought entered his mind. "Ah, Rine, you'll never guess what happened today."

Rine looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Shin asked me for advice on how to court Rin," he revealed with a smile.

Rine cutely blinked. "Does Shin have a fever?"

Ikki chuckled. "That was my first thought too. No, he's just desperate. And when he goes on a date with her we're going to watch them."

Rine smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Ikki smiled back. "Knew you would agree."

Rine nodded happily, which Ikki found just adorable. Ikki's eyes darkened and he leaned close to his girl. "Now..." he said huskily.

Rine blushed under his intent gaze. She let out a squeak when he suddenly picked her up and sat her on the counter.

Ikki placed his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," Rine whispered back.

Ikki didn't waste any time to place his lips on hers. She responded back in kind and wound her arms around his shoulders as she got lost in his passionate kiss.

* * *

_The next day..._

Ikki, Shin, and Rin were all working at the cafe. At the end of the work day, they were busy closing the cafe down. Ikki walked by Shin, who glared at him. "You're happy."

Ikki smiled. "Even you notice."

"Of course, it's creepy." Shin scoffed.

Ikki grinned. "Well, onto other matters. You had best ask Rin out or I'll never let you live it down. I'll torment you about it for the rest of your life."

Shin didn't respond, but looked around to find Rin. He soon spotted the back of head. Her hair was now down to her waist, which he was glad since it made a distinction between her and her sisters. Really they almost looked identical. Shin shook his head; this wasn't the time for distraction. After a moment of hesitation he walked over to her. "Rin?"

She looked at him when she heard her name. "What is it Shin?"

"I was wondering if..." Shin looked to the side and blushed lightly.

Rin cutely tilted her head to the side. "If what?"

"If you would go out with me tomorrow?" he asked and bravely looked her in the eye.

"Like a date?" she inquired.

"Yeah..." Shin confirmed and looked to the side.

Rin blushed and looked down. "Sure, I would love to."

Shin jerked his attention back to her, though all he could see was the top of her head. "Great!" he replied with a smile.

Rin shyly looked back up at him. "Where are we going?"

"To-" Shin started, but was stopped by Ikki waving a sign, which was written with paste on a plate. It read: "Don't tell her!". "Uh, you'll just have to wait and see," he replied and looked back at Rin.

Rin smiled. "Okay!"

Shin then turned back into his usual strict persona. "I'll walk you home, so you don't get hurt."

Rin giggled. "Alright. Just let me get changed," she said and went off to do that.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ikki walked up to Shin. "Well, Shin, considering how she blushed, I say you are in better shape than I thought. Now just don't ruin it and let her see the nice personality hidden beneath that strict personality of yours."

Shin glared at Ikki, but then looked away. "You think?"

"Yeah, now stay confident."

Shin nodded.

* * *

_Later outside of Rin's place..._

Shin and Rin stood outside looking at each other. Rin was wearing a light purple dress with a matching flower in her hair, which clearly caught Shin's attention as he was clearly looking over her. This caused Rin to blush and look down.

"Well," Shin started. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at twelve."

Rin nodded.

Silence passed.

"Well, later," Shin finally said and turned to leave.

"Bye," Rin replied and walked to her apartment.

Shin watched her enter before leaving. He was so much absorbed in his thoughts about Rin that he didn't even notice Ikki leaning against the fence by the sidewalk.

Ikki sighed. "Well, that couldn't have been more awkward..." he chuckled before leaving to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Amnesia.

* * *

Courting Troubles

_The next day..._

Ikki and Rine were sitting opposite of each other at a cafe. Ikki had his arms crossed and was staring at the door. "Maybe I should have followed him..." he mused.

Rine giggled. "You really want to help him, don't?"

Ikki grinned mischievously. "It'll give me something new to tease him about."

Rine tilted her head to the side and laughed full heartedly. "You so love to torment him, don't you?"

Ikki chuckled. "Of course, he is so serious, it's amusing."

Then at that moment Shin and Rin walked in. Shin was looking to the side while Rin was frowning at him. "You could have not walked so fast, I couldn't keep up," she complained.

Shin looked at her. "You should have been able to. You need to exercise more, baka."

"Shin, are you saying I'm lazy?"

"No, just need to exercise more, baka."

"Sorry, I'm not a runner like you," she huffed.

Ikki sighed. "I told him..." he said with a shake of his head.

Rine smiled sympathetically. "I think he's just nervous and worried about her."

"That may be true, but he should learn to say it in a different way. Making her mad isn't the way to go."

Rine nodded in agreement for even she couldn't take Shin's almost offensive talk all the time. And besides she was sure Rin was as nervous as Shin was, so she was more likely to get irritated about something, like Shin would.

Things were now a bit awkward with Shin and Rin, and Rin was looking around for a distraction. Soon her eyes landed on Ikki and Rine. "Oh, there's Ikki and Rine!" she waved at them and they waved back. She focused her attention more on her sister and didn't notice Ikki lower his sunglasses just enough to give Shin a pointed look.

Shin hesitated and looked at Rin. "Uh, sorry, I'm just worried about you."

Rin looked up at Shin and blushed. "That's alright."

Shin blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Shin, let's say "hello" to Ikki and Rine. It's such a coincidence that we came to the same place, isn't it?"

'_Not really,' _Shin thought. "Sure..."

They both walked up to Ikki and Rine, who turned to them.

Ikki smiled. "Ah, what a present surprise."

Shin just made a noise at that.

"Hi, Rine, it's so good to see you, I've missed you!" Rin smiled.

"I've missed you too," Rine smiled back. "Ikki and I are on a date, what about you two?" she innocently asked.

Rin blushed. "We are too..." she replied quietly.

"Have fun," Rine wished.

Rin was so focused on talking with Rine she didn't notice Ikki writing on a napkin and slipping it to Shin. Shin looked at it and read: _Take her to a table, "baka"._ Shin gave Ikki a look for quoting his "favorite" word.

Ikki just grinned like a Cheshire cat; oh how he was enjoying this.

Shin sighed and turned to Rin. "Let's get a seat."

Rin turned to him and nodded, then turned back to Rine. "See you later."

"Sure," Rine replied.

Ikki watched Shin lead Rin to a table; their nervousness had returned. He chuckled, "This shall be interesting." He then turned to Rine. "I'm going to call Ken to join us, he knows about this and should be in it too."

Rine smiled cheerfully. "Great idea!"

Ikki took out his phone and gave Kent a call. No doubt Kent was working in his lab at home and Rena was there with him. Ikki just couldn't understand how they could spend the whole day hardly speaking a word to each other, but they did. Finally Kent picked up.

"What is it, Ikkyuu?" Kent asked.

"Shin and Rin's date is in progress, you should bring Rena and join in the fun," Ikki proposed with a smile.

"No," was Kent's short reply and hung up.

Ikki looked at his phone, then back up at Rine. "He declined."

Rine smiled and got out her phone. "I'll get Rena to make him agree."

Ikki chuckled. "Should have gone by that approach first."

Rine giggled and nodded. She then called Rena, who quickly picked up. Ikki turned his attention back on Shin.

"Hello, Rine!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Rena, Ikki and I are at a cafe, spying on Shin and Rin's date. Want to get Kent and join. Be like a double date!"

"That sounds like fun! Be there as soon as possible."

"Great!" Rine replied and hung up. She looked up at Ikki and smiled. "They're coming."

Ikki smiled back. "Nice work."

* * *

_At Kent's house..._

Rena hung up after her chat with Rine. She looked over at Kent who was on his computer, typing away. She walked over to him and leaned on the desk and just stayed that way until Kent would look at her.

After a few moments Kent stopped typing and looked up at her. Rena was wearing a light blue dress with a matching flower in her hair. Her hair was now mid-back, so there wasn't that much of a change in her appearance, to Kent's eyes at least. After all he hadn't noticed the sisters each wore a certain color till his girlfriend had informed him, which almost horrified Ikki, he was sure. "What is it, Rena?" he asked.

Rena smiled. "I got a call from Rine."

Kent almost groaned he knew what this was about.

"She invited us to go on a double date as we spy on Shin and Rin!" She told him excitedly with a slight jump.

Kent looked back down at his screen. "I don't care to."

Rena frowned. "Why?"

Kent frowned. "_Why? _Because I don't care to invade Shin's privacy. That's not what I think is fun, unlike Ikkyuu."

Rena pouted. "But I think it's fun too."

Kent looked at her. "Well, you are a girl..."

Rena nodded; she wasn't going to take offense to that, especially if she could use it to get Kent to come. "And also, it will be something fun to do with you," she smiled sweetly.

Kent looked down and blushed and covered his face with a hand. That was it. "Uh... hm, I guess we could go. We haven't been out in a while and its lunch," he mumbled.

Rena clasped her hands together in joy before she hugged him. Kent's blush deepened at her embrace. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. When she realized what she was doing she blushed and then let go. "I'll go get Kuro ready," she stated and quickly went to her dog, which was sleeping not too far away.

Kent nodded and watched her put on the leash on the black dog before shutting down his computer.

* * *

_At the Cafe..._

Ikki and Rine immediately turned their attention to Kent and Rena once they had entered. Really, it was hard not to notice Kent. Ikki waved them over and the two heeded him. Rena set by Rine and Kent by Ikki as they said their greetings.

Ikki turned to Kent and smirked. "What a quick turn around," he teased.

Kent gave him a look. "You know what you did."

"I didn't do anything, it was all Rine and Rena," he chuckled.

Rena smiled at Kent. "But aren't you happy you came?"

Kent blushed and looked down, but didn't say anything. Ikki just laughed at his expense.

"So, where's Shin and Rin?" Rena asked as she scanned the cafe.

"Over there," Rine pointed. "Nothing interesting has happened yet."

"Besides Shin being a "baka"." Ikki joked.

They all got a chuckle out of Ikki quoting Shin there.

* * *

Shin and Rin were quietly and nervously eating what they had ordered. It wasn't long before Rin turned her attention to the door. Shin at first was expecting the worse that she wanted to leave and inwardly was about to panic.

"Look, Shin, Kent and Rena are here!" Rin pointed out.

Shin looked and sure enough the two was here. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then watched as they went to Ikki and Rine's table. _'So, they're getting in on it too. Great,'_ Shin grumbled to himself.

"Oh, they must came here for a double date with Ikki and Rine," Rin concluded and turned back to Shin. "Ikki and Kent are close, ne?"

"Yeah," Shin automatically replied.

"But you have started being friends with them as well, huh?"

Shin nodded. "I'm not as close to them as they are to each other, but they let me in on a lot of stuff. I don't know why though..."

Rin smiled. "They think of you as a close friend of course."

"Still makes no sense."

Rin laughed. "It does to me."

Shin looked up at her in interest. "Really?"

Rin nodded. "Look at them, Ikki and Kent really only have each other as friends. With Ikki all the girls are infatuated with him and men are jealous. Kent is intimidating so most don't approach him and he's not social. You treat them normally, so they can relax around you. Especially Ikki, he really has to be careful around people."

Shin stared at her for a moment. That did make sense, but he just never thought about it. Thinking back he realized just how rough Ikki had it. And maybe that's why he teased him so, to help relieve stress? That didn't make it any less annoying to him, but he was glad to know why it had to be him Ikki picked on. He thought back to when they became friends and he couldn't pin point a time because it had gradually happened and before he knew it they were friends. And maybe he was being in denial, and he didn't mind Ikki's teasing so much...

_Scary thought._

Shin turned his attention back on Rin. "I didn't know you studied them that much."

Rin laughed. "I haven't, my sisters told me that. Really, if Rine hadn't told me that about Ikki I wouldn't have known."

Shin shook his head. "Should have known."

Rin giggled. "Though that about Kent is a little obvious, don't you think?"

Shin chuckled as he had to agree to that.

Rin then smiled at Shin. "As much as you try to hide it, you really do care and those who know you and care about you really appreciate you and care about you. Like me..." she added with a blushed.

Shin blushed and looked away.

* * *

Ikki grinned. "Looks like the nervousness is dying down."

Rine smiled. "That's great!"

Rena looked at Ikki. "Do you think they'll work out?"

Ikki nodded. "Probably."

Kent turned his attention from his food (he refused to watch Shin and Rin) to Ikki. "What makes you that positive?"

Ikki chuckled. "Well, I think that's about the only girl who can put up and understand his usage of "baka" and be in a romantic relationship with him."

Rine and Rena giggled. "How true," Rine commented still laughing.

* * *

As the date continued Ikki, Rine, Kent, and Rena followed Shin and Rin everywhere. Much to Kent's great annoyance. Every time when it looked like Rin would look towards them, Ikki, Rine, and Rena would pretend to be doing something with whatever was around them. Kent just stayed where he was. And Rin didn't get suspicious at all, even with how Kent was. Well, that _was_ Kent, so he standing around thinking wasn't that uncommon.

One time the "stalkers" passed Ukyo sleeping in the park. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Then proceeded to hide behind the flowers nearby to watch the couple they were following.

"Hey!" someone called. They all jumped and looked behind them to see Sawa and Mine running up. They both had bags with them telling they had been shopping. After a moment Sawa noticed Ukyo. "What's his problem?"

They all turned their attention to Ukyo and shrugged. Sawa just stared at them and blinked. "Why haven't you said anything?"

Mine thought back. "Are you guys mad I got you in trouble with Waka. I'm sorry, but seriously you hold uncalled for grudged."

Rena tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Eh!?" Sawa sounded, clearly confused. "At the cafe. When Mine broke those dishes..."

Mine gave her a look. "Go ahead and make me sound like a klutz."

"You were then," she shot back.

"We're watching Shin and Rin on their date," Rine whispered.

"Want to join?" Ikki offered, apparently trying to keep them from arguing.

"Sure!" Mine exclaimed and took a spot between Rine and Rena. Sawa sighed and got by her.

Shin and Rin were walking around the park. Shin was looking off to the side while Rin looked off at the opposite side. Mine looked at Ikki. "Not going so good?"

Ikki nodded. "He does need help. A lot of help."

They all went back to watching, except for Kent, who was doing something on his phone.

* * *

Shin and Rin were silently walking down the park's pathway. Suddenly Rin stumbled and Shin immediately caught her. Rin looked up and their gazes locked. They stayed in that spot, unmoving for an unknown length of time. It was like they were in a trance.

Then Shin broke it. "Be more careful, baka."

Rin pouted. "It's not like I trip all the time!"

"You were always getting into trouble."

Rin huffed. "Whose fault was that?"

Shin remained silent. This wasn't going as well as in otome games and shoujo mangas usually do...

* * *

Ikki face palmed. "Shin..." he said, exasperated.

The girls nervously laughed, showing their agreement.

Suddenly they heard something stir and they all turned to see Ukyo waking. In a blink of an eye he was sitting up with a psycho look on his face! "I will kill you!" Ukyo exclaimed.

Everybody stared in shock while Ukyo glared at them. But as soon as it came, Ukyo was back to normal. He gave them a worried look. "Uh, I was half asleep!" he nervously explained.

Kent gave him a look. "Unless you had a very violent nightmare that is not a normal way to awaken. Perhaps you have a mental disorder?"

"Uh..." Ukyo nervously laughed.

Ikki turned his attention back on Shin and Rin. "We have to leave, they're going," he informed then turned to Ukyo, Sawa, and Mine. "Do you want to join? We're spying on Shin and Rin as they date," he smirked.

Ukyo waved his arms and blushed. "Uh, I'll pass."

Mine gave them a wistful look. "I would-"

"We have to bring this stuff to Waka," Sawa cut in.

Mine gave her a look. "I was going to say that."

"Hm."

Ikki nodded in understanding and turned back to his "posse". "Let's go then."

Rine and Rena nodded while Kent reluctantly followed.

* * *

At the end of the day, Shin walked Rin home. He had spied that his "stalkers" had gone to give them some privacy. Finally! Well, it would be hard to follow them here and not be suspicious...

Shin turned his full attention to Rin. She shyly looked up at him. "Thank you, Shin, I had a good time."

Shin blinked at her. "Really?"

Rin tilted her head to the side. "You seem distracted. Is it because I wasn't interesting?"

Shin's eyes widened for a split second. "No, it's just, I..." he blushed. _'Also can't really tell her it was hard to do anything with four stalkers following us...'_

Rin looked at him questioningly. "Uh, Shin, is something wrong?"

Suddenly Shin placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forcibly. Rin's eyes widened in complete surprise. When Shin was done she pulled back a little. "Don't be so forceful..." she complained.

Shin placed his hands on his hips. "I'm going to make you see me as a man," he promised and then left leaving Rin staring after him.

* * *

Unknownst to Shin, his "stalkers" had followed him. They watched as they were talking in front of where she lived.

"How, sweet," Rena sighed.

"They really are nervous," Rine giggled.

Then Shin forcibly kissed Rin. All of them stared, including Kent. Ikki placed his hand over his face. "Shin! You don't kiss like that on the first date!" he exclaimed, almost horrified at what Shin had done.

Kent looked over at his best friend. "You mean you didn't, Ikkyuu? I thought you were fast and did things like that."

Ikki turned to Kent. "I never kissed anyone seriously before Rine, and I was always gentle with Rine; putting her comfort and feelings first," he replied and gave a sharp look that said what he really meant by that was "don't say something like that in front of Rine". Fortunately for Ikki though, Rine was too busy staring at Shin kissing Rin.

They all watched as Shin made his promise and left. After he was out of sight Rine, Rena, and Kent turned to Ikki. The silver haired man sighed. "He needs a lot of advice... and perhaps some training..." he mumbled. Then a grin appeared on his face. "Yes, some training is in order."

Kent, Rena, and Rine looked at each other as a shiver went down their spines from Ikki's grin. Shin was in for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: I think the Drama CDs for Amnesia have rubbed off on me. XD And yeah, Shin actually does say things like this in the game... Also, interesting to note, Amnesia had 2 writers. One writer wrote Ikki's, Kent's, and Shin's routes, and the other did Toma's and Ukyo's. I think I can see why, don't you? XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia.

* * *

Courting Troubles

_Early the Next Day at the Maid & Butler Cafe..._

Ikki slammed a fan down on the table that Shin was sitting at. Shin startled and looked up at his advisor. Ikki, who was normally pleasant, was glaring at him. On reflex Shin shrank back in his seat a bit. "Shin, you were a disgrace yesterday!" Ikki almost yelled.

"Huh?" Shin blinked.

"I saw that kiss last night. You _don't_ do that on the first date," Ikki practically growled.

Shin placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked away. "Geez, what're you so worked up about? That's fine, right?" then realization entered him. "Hey! You were spying on me then too! I thought the lot of you got lost!"

Ikki folded his arms. "Of course I did. And don't change the subject. You just did something that is entirely uncalled for, and you're going to have to work to right what you have done."

Shin stared at Ikki. "What did I do that was so bad?"

Ikki gritted his teeth. "You honestly don't know?"

"No," Shin replied irritably.

Ikki sighed. "You made her extremely uncomfortable. I'm afraid you did some real damage. That's just not what you do on a first date or a first kiss."

Shin looked away. "So, what?"

Ikki smirked almost evilly. "You are going through intense training."

Shin visibly paled not at just those words, but the evil aura Ikki was putting off.

Kent, Rena, and Rine were standing off to the side and had watched the whole exchange.

"Scary," Rena squeaked.

"Ikkyuu can be quite determined when he put his mind on something..." Kent commented.

Rine was too busy staring at her boyfriend in shock to say anything. Just who was she living with?

Then Ikki turned to them which made them unconsciously step back. He smiled pleasantly which made him even scarier at the moment. "Well, we're going to begin the training like I explained earlier. Rena could you pretend to be Shin's date?"

Kent frowned. "Why can't Rine?"

Ikki turned his attention to his best friend. "Because Rine is going to help me, remember?"

"You just don't want Rine to even pretend to be someone's date, don't you?" Kent grumbled.

Ikki smiled. "That's right!"

Shin gave Ikki a look. "Possessive."

Ikki just smiled and nodded at Shin.

Rine giggled; finding what her boyfriend said to be sweet while everyone else just gave Ikki looks.

Ikki clapped. "Okay, everyone in your places!"

Kent picked up an order notepad while Rena sat down in front of Shin.

Ikki smiled at Rine and held out his hand to her. "Come here," he beckoned.

Rine nodded and took his hand. He immediately pulled her to himself into an embrace. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "Keep me from beating up on Shin too hard, eh?"

Rine giggled. "Is that my job?"

Ikki chuckled and nodded. He gave her a kiss on the head before releasing her. He then turned his attention to Kent. "Ken, you will be the waiter."

Kent gave Ikki a look. "Why me? I am kitchen personnel, I don't wait on customers."

Ikki rolled his eyes. "It's not that difficult and besides you don't have to be the best in the world for this. You just got to resemble one."

"Got it," Kent nodded. He was obviously taking this seriously.

Ikki then turned to Shin. "Now, pretend Rena is Rin and that you're on a date."

Shin crossed his arms. "This is ridiculous and I'm not into acting like you."

Ikki narrowed his eyes. "Just do it," he grounded out.

Shin flinched at the sudden reappearance of Ikki's evil aura. "Yes..." he agreed.

Ikki smiled. "Good! Now order."

Shin quickly turned to Kent and ordered what he would and Rena did the same. Ikki didn't order her too, but she didn't want any of his attention, especially at the moment. Kent wrote it down, which he didn't need to, but just in case Ikki wanted him to he did.

"Is that all?" Kent asked.

"Yeah," Shin replied.

_Whack!_ Ikki's fan came down hard on Shin's head.

"Ow!" Shin reacted and placed his hand on his head while he turned to Ikki. "What was that for?"

Ikki was glaring at Shin. "You ask Rin if she wants anything else."

"Seriously?"

Ikki narrowed his eyes. "Seriously."

Shin quickly turned back to Rena. "Uh, want anything else?"

"Um..." Rena hesitated then looked at Ikki. From what she could tell he was telling her what to say and that was... "Yes, a chocolate pie."

Shin gave her a look. "If you eat too many sweets you'll get fat and your face is already kinda round as it is."

Everybody stared at Shin.

_WHACK!_

Ikki fan came down on Shin's head once more.

"Ow!" Shin yelled and turned to Ikki who was glowering at him. His eyes were glowing and a huge dark aura had engulfed him.

"Shin! Never say that! NEVER!" Ikki yelled.

Shin shrunk back and turned to Kent, who was also glaring at him. "What did I do to you?" he questioned.

Kent narrowed his eyes. "You may be pretending she is Rin, but that doesn't change the fact you said that to my girlfriend."

Shin nervously laughed. An upset Kent was scary as well...

Rena smiled up at Kent. "Kent, that's so sweet!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands.

Ikki turned his attention to Kent and patted his arm. "Ah, that was good, Kent. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

Kent blushed and looked away. "Really?"

"Yup," Ikki replied then glared at Shin. "Unlike someone..."

Shin just looked away.

Rine touched Ikki's arm. "I think Shin gets it."

Ikki glanced at his girl, then back at Shin. "Do you?"

Shin raised his hands. "How can I not?"

Ikki whacked him again. "Don't get cheeky."

"Sheesh," Shin commented as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly the temperature dropped. They all turned to see Waka staring at them. That was all he was doing. They stared back, like deer caught in the headlights, waiting for their manager to say something.

"What are you doing?" Waka finally asked.

Ikki looked at the others and then back at Waka. "...Training..." he replied.

Waka walked up to the table and rubbed his chin. He examined them for long moments. "Good work. I appreciate you raising your work ethic. Perhaps I shall add this to regular training as well. Well, after I make the rounds, I expect you to be lined up for the morning assembly. Today's going to be a busy day, and you must be in top form," he commanded and then walked off.

Everyone sighed in relief. Ikki turned to Shin. "After work come to my place for more training," he replied and then smirked evilly.

Shin felt a shiver go down his spine, but nodded despite it. He knew he would be in more trouble if he didn't...

* * *

_Later..._

Rine was waiting for Shin to make the order that she had given him. Shin was a bit slower today than usual and that was because he was constantly stealing glances as Ikki. Ikki seemed normal on the surface while waiting on the customers, but Shin could tell that wasn't the case beneath.

Rine looked at Shin questioningly as he glanced at Ikki for the nth time that day. "Shin, what's wrong?"

"He's planning different ways to torture me, I just know it!"

Rine laughed. "I don't think he's going to torture you..."

"Yes he is!" Shin snapped. "And I'm sure they'll be in cruel and unusual ways!"

"Shin..."

"Look! He's talking to Rika!"

Rine looked at her boyfriend to see that he was indeed chatting with his childhood friend and leader of his fan club. At first Rine and Rika didn't get along at all, but Rika had apologized and she even felt guilty about what she did after she heard Rine had amnesia. Rika even saved Rine from the fan club when they had cornered her when Ikki was on a trip, so the two had become friends and even went shopping together at times. It actually had taken Ikki longer to forgive Rika; really it was only because Rika had saved Rine that he did and the two were now friends again.

Rine looked back at Shin with a questioning look. "I don't understand why that should make you worry?"

Shin gave her a look. "I may not know much about his fan club, but I do know that she keeps them in line with punishments. Don't you remember her mentioning things like "Punishment 44" and "Punishment 666"?"

Rine tapped her chin. "Ah, yeah, I have..." she then smiled at Shin. "Still, you shouldn't be so worried; I doubt that's what they're talking about."

"No, I have everything to be worried about."

"Shin, you're paranoid..."

At that moment Ikki walked up. "Shin, here's the order," he said nonchalantly as he gave it to the teen. Shin gave him a look as if expecting him to throw a snake on him, but when nothing happened he went back to work.

Suddenly Rine gasped. Shin looked to see that Ikki was holding her hand. Rine looked a bit nervous while Ikki had a smug smile on his lips. Shin narrowed his eyes. That was against the rules and normally he would have said something, but considering how Ikki was at the moment he bit his tongue and continued as if he hadn't seen anything.

Ikki looked at Shin and smirked. "Ne, Shin, something wrong?"

"Nothing," Shin grumbled without looking at his silver haired friend, who he was actually scared of at the moment.

Ikki chuckled in amusement.

At that moment Kent walked up and looked at what Shin was doing. He soon looked up at the teen. "Shin, what are you doing? That's more than burnt, you're destroying it."

Shin stopped what he was doing and just stared. He had created a mess...

Ikki chuckled. "Stay focused, _baka._"

Shin was too stunned to say anything.

* * *

_Later at Ikki's place..._

Ikki and Rine were waiting for Shin, who had to stay behind because of Waka putting him in special training. After destroying so much food, it wasn't surprising at all that this was Shin's punishment.

Rine looked up at Ikki after she had taken a sip of tea. She didn't like coffee like her boyfriend, who would drink it at any time. "Ne, Ikki, when do you think Shin will arrive?"

Ikki looked at the clock. "I don't know, with how mad Waka was undoubtedly it will be awhile."

They both thought back to earlier with Waka giving Shin a stern lecture resulting in the teen having to stay after work. Who knows what all he was going through at the moment.

Ikki chuckled. "Shin's really going to be on edge when he gets here."

Rine shook her head. "You're enjoying being so sadistic to him, aren't you?"

"Well, if he didn't cause me to, I wouldn't have to be," Ikki smirked.

Rine chuckled, for she agreed on that. She had even felt like swatting Shin a couple of times.

Ikki leaned over to Rine where their faces were just a few inches apart put his arms on either side of her; effectively trapping her against the counter. Rine's breathing hitched and her face turned red in response. "Well, since we don't know how long we have to wait..." Ikki said suggestively and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Rine moaned and wrapped her arms around Ikki's neck. That was all the encouragement Ikki needed to turn the kiss passionate. His hands quickly left the counter and went to roam her back and sides. He slid his tongue against the seam of her lips begging for permission in, which she quickly granted.

At that moment the door opened and Shin walked in. "I'm here," Shin stated and then froze when he saw the couple. His eyes widened at the sight before him and he couldn't say a word more.

Ikki and Rin pulled apart, and since Ikki wouldn't let go of her Rine hid her face in his chest while Ikki glared at Shin. "Shin," Ikki coolly said.

Shin snapped out of it and turned his back on them. "It's not my fault, you told me to come over."

Ikki placed his hands on the counter and gritted his teeth. Shin jumped at the feel of the dark aura behind him.

After a moment Ikki sighed and straightened up. "Well, let's go to Ken's house."

"Huh?" Shin sounded and turned back around. "If we are going there then what did I come here for?" he asked irritably.

"More training," Ikki replied as he brushed past him.

Shin looked at Rine who just smiled then followed her boyfriend out. Shin sighed and followed as well.

* * *

_On the way to Kent's..._

Ikki and Rine were walking side by side while Shin was behind. Ikki frowned at Shin. "Don't lag behind."

"Tsk," Shin responded and got ahead of them, but before he could go far Ikki pulled him back by his hood. "What was that for?" he asked irritably.

"Always stay at her side," Ikki replied.

Shin placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked away. "Ah, so this is what you meant by training?"

"Yup," Ikki replied with a smile.

"Is this worth being scarred for life?" Shin muttered.

Ikki's face turned dark. "What did you say?"

Shin jumped and put his hands in the air. "Nothing!"

Rine just giggled, this was definitely amusing.

Soon they had reached Kent's house. Shin went to ring the doorbell, but Ikki stopped him. Shin gave him a look clearly asking why he did that.

"It's more fun this way," Ikki winked and opened the door.

Shin sighed and followed the couple inside. They went to the room that they knew where Kent would be. Really was he ever anywhere besides his room which was more like a lab? Ikki opened the door with a smile on his face and was about to announce their arrival when something stopped him. Rine looked around Ikki and gasped. Shin gave them both a look and looked around Ikki's other side. He froze at what he saw.

Kent and Rena were hugging each other. And from how it looked Kent had suddenly done it since Rena's arms were by her side. She ever slowly embraced him back. Both had bright red cheeks.

Ikki looked at Shin, who was still frozen. "Shin, they're just hugging," Ikki whispered with amusement in his voice.

Shin snapped out of it and gave him a look. "For some reason it feels a whole lot more."

Rine nodded. "The room is so full of tension..."

Ikki sighed. "This is what happens when you have such an awkward couple."

Then the unthinkable happened. At least unthinkable with Kent... Kent leaned down to kiss his girlfriend, but they bumped their foreheads, which caused them both to laugh.

Ikki just smiled. "Ah, that's Kent..."

Rine giggled. "It's cute."

Shin rolled his eyes. "I'm relieved."

Ikki gave him a look, but then focused back on Kent. He walked into the room while clapping. "That's great progress Kent!"

Kent and Rena quickly jumped apart and looked away from each other blushing. It didn't take too long for Kent to give Ikki a look though. "Were you watching, Ikkyuu?"

Ikki smirked. "I can't help it, besides it was too tense an atmosphere to just barge into. And it's not my fault that you didn't notice us," Ikki finished and raised his hands and shrugged.

Kent looked away and blushed. "I see..."

Shin stepped in. "This was how we could easily spy on them, huh?"

Ikki smiled. "Pretty much."

Rena's eyes widened in horror. "You spied on us?"

Ikki, Rine, and Shin nodded.

"Just you three?" she asked with a small voice.

"No, Rena too," Rine replied.

"Oh!" Rena exclaimed and covered her cheeks.

Ikki smiled and looked over at Kent. "Kent, I clearly have to give you a few pointers, but otherwise I am impressed at your progress."

Kent blushed once more. "Aren't you here to train Shin, not me?"

Ikki blinked and then looked over at Shin darkly. "Yes, I am..." he said ominously.

A shiver went up Shin's spine for Ikki's aura had returned.

"Stay right here, Shin, I just have to make some "preparations" and then your training will begin," Ikki said darkly and waltzed out of the room.

Everybody stared after Ikki, but didn't say anything. They just awkwardly awaited his return. A pin dropping could be heard in the room with how quiet they were.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the door opened. In walked Ikki, who was decked out in an awesome villain's attire that screamed final boss of an RPG game. Ikki flare out his cape. "Your training begins..." Ikki said in an ominous voice.

Rika then stepped out. She was also donned in a villainess outfit, but one appropriate for an underling. She raised her hand to her chin and smiled at Shin. "I am all too happy to help."

Everybody was speechless. Especially Shin.

Ikki laughed evilly.


End file.
